breakfast
by monetta
Summary: Sam/janet goodness.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, except maybe the mistakes.

My first SG1 fic... so be kind.

This story may contain a relationship between two women... if this shocks or offends you stop reading and hit back now.

For everyone else, enjoy.

Read and Review, Pretty Please.

...

Janet yawned, rubbing her neck she checked the time. O' three hundred hours, grimacing she shut the medical reports she had been updating and left her office. Moving through the empty halls she made her way to the elevator and then on to the lab of a certain Samantha Carter. Entering silently she stood admiring her friend who was currently studying something under a microscope of the far table. Sam's focus was complete; leaning forward on her stool biting her bottom lip, Janet couldn't help but smile.

Coughing softly Janet got her attention.

"Janet, Hi," Sam beamed.

"I wondered if you wanted to grab a bite to eat." Janet managed not knowing why she felt so nervous.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure the commissary doesn't start serving breakfast for at least another few hours or so," replied Sam.

"Actually I was thinking of getting some real food, somewhere off base." Janet said quietly.

"Oh right. That would be great, just give me a few minutes to finish up."

Janet couldn't help but grin as she moved towards the door, "Sure I'll meet you at my car in about fifteen."

Janet had hurried to her locker to change, she quickly chucked on her jeans and shirt and now stood scrutinising her reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, quickly freshened up her make-up, grimacing at the dark circles under eyes. Sighing in defeat she tore herself away from the mirror and headed out the door. Emerging from the elevator she saw Sam already waiting at her car.

Janet smiled at her friend; Sam wore an oversize grey jumper over a tight pair of jeans that hugged her long legs. Tearing her eyes away from Sam's legs Janet fished her keys from her bag.

"Ready?" she asked as she opened the car door.

"Born ready," Sam replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, well except for the mistakes.

Sorry I've taken so long to update but real life is hectic at the moment.

THANK YOU for all wonderful feedback, you guys are awesome.

I will endeavour to update more often.

Read & Review, Pretty Please.

* * *

><p>The car was silent as Janet drove through the several check points on the way out of the base. Finally on the main road she stole a glance at the passenger seat. Sam was looking out the window.<p>

"There's a 24 hour diner I've been to a couple of times, I thought we might go there." Janet suggested.

"Sure," Sam smiled.

…..

Given the early hour the diner was practically empty; they chose a booth towards the back. The waitress brought them two cups of coffee and they quickly ordered.

"So," Sam said breathing in the hot coffee cradled in her hands.

"So," returned Janet, studying Sam's grin.

"I heard you had quite a day,"

"Yes, routine immunisations have become the bane of my existence. I really don't know why you all have to make it so difficult." Janet said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Us all?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Ok," Janet admitted, "you know I really only mean Colonel O'Neill. "

They both smiled.

Janet quickly forbade any further work related talk and the two began a heated discussion over the colour Sam should choose to spray her new bike. Sam had been favouring royal blue but Janet had almost convinced her red was a better choice when the waitress returned with their food.

…..

Janet poured an exorbitant amount of syrup, smiling as it slowly dripped down onto her plate. Some dripped down onto her hand. She quickly licked it off without thinking, looking up her eyes met with the intense gaze of one Samantha Carter. Janet froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"I think I made the wrong choice," said Sam awkwardly, breaking eye contact to glance down at the toast in front of her.

It took a moment for her brain to process, but she was fairly certain Sam's look had been one of desire. Slowly bringing a fork laden with soggy pancake to her lips, Janet smirked, but there was only one way to be sure.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, well except for the mistakes.

I know it's been forever, but life is crazy and I'm easily distracted.

THANK YOU for all wonderful feedback.

Read & Review, Pretty Please.

Janet finished her last mouthful of pancake and watched as Sam played with her almost untouched toast.

"They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Sam looked up, "Since I haven't slept this is technically dinner."

Janet gave Sam her best disapproving look. "Sam, two cups of coffee and a few bites of toast do not a dinner make."

"Yes, Doctor," Sam sighed.

Janet gave her a quick kick under the table.

"Owww!" Sam rubbed her shin.

"When are you due back at the mountain?" Janet asked innocently, ignoring Sam's pained face.

"I don't have a briefing until 1600 hours; I was going to catch a few hours rest on base," said Sam pushing her plate away.

"I have the day off, you could come back with me; you can sleep for a few hours, I'll cook you a proper breakfast and I can drop you back to the base later."

Janet held her breath, Sam hesitated, Janet's stomach dropped.

"You can make pancakes right?"

Janet exhaled loudly and smiled.

"Yes, if that's what you want," she replied as she bent to retrieve her bag.

"Among other things," added Sam quietly.

Janet stopped; realising she'd spoken aloud Sam reddened but met Janet's gaze. There was no mistaking the look in the captain's eyes this time. After a moment's pause Janet gently took Sam's wrist, pulling her closer across the table.

"Other things, huh." She said slowly emphasising her southern drawl. Janet leaned in even further smirking at the hitch in Sam's breathing. Then releasing her hold on Sam's wrist moved back and stood up.

"Like syrup?" she added as she grabbed her bag.

Sam made no reply, but grabbed her phone from the table and stood. They made their way out of the diner moving between the tables. It was still dark outside; Janet felt Sam's hand on her lower back as they walked towards her car.

TBC…. I know I'm a tease.


End file.
